warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Syndicates/@comment-82.1.56.6-20170317114148/@comment-82.1.56.6-20170318130820
Ha! Ok its on! :D One thing I thought, that I had read on various comments is, yes you can raise it but only to a certain level and I thought hold on... if I can raise the xp at all no matter how slow, even one darn point at a time in each faction each day, then I can physically raise them all to max. btw, I apologise to the forum that this is a wall of text but it interests me greatly. Please bear with me. grrrrrowl! (bear claws) I do realise tho, that if this is possible the timeframe in which even a hardcore player may be able to raise them might be ridiculous or worse. Ridiculous to me is like, every day for several hours over several years. Feasable might be every day for 5 hours over a few months which means someone like me could do it over a year by working a system and kinda, in most ways, forgetting about my end goal i.e. getting them all to rank 6 so I can buy stuff from all syndicates. Because really thats what its about (although the kudos coming up with a legit pic of all 6 at max would be large and I think this would cause much interest in the WF community also). So seriously doing this to benefit from the syndicate offerings is crazy if you think about just the logistics and timescale involved just to purchase multiple things from each syndicate. So I consider, if I want to do this I have 2 options: 1: Forget about buying stuff and just raise them all to max and bathe in the cool light of awesome. Then carry on as normal with 4 maxed and chuckle at the meta. 2: Spend godknowzhowlong of my time and effort to keep raising these with enough xp to keep buying stuff including new stuff that comes out. Im already decided not to do this, the work is way over my head. Im a simple man after all. Thank you if you have put up with this so far. Just a lil more to go ;) Now to be clear, Im not actually considering even trying option 1 because in my head, my intuition tells me the effort and time is crazy. But I could see myself doing it if I can buy a new syndicate offering from each every few months (yes, I have that kind of patience) if it does turn out to even be possible at all! It would have to become obvious using a system made by someone smarter than me that the one from each every few months is possible... What I am going to do is get 5 maxed and then come back here and we will see what has happened since. I hope I remember but since this kind of thing kinda eats at a man like me, well I have to try something. Iv heard the algebra shows its impossible. Thankfully Im not partial to math and I will be another idiot willing to hit his head on a brick wall for other peoples amusement. Im too stupid to know any better :D Im AnalogMunky.